Kiss from a Rose
by Wolfy-Queen
Summary: Raven-Juliet C. Philips didn't know what to expect when she moved to Gotham after graduating Art School in Paris. But she soon finds herself torn between two billionaires, a journalist, and a mysterious, lonely woman. What happens when she learns of their hidden skeletons? Will they be her downfall? Or will she be theirs? More info inside.
1. Prologue

Falling.

Free falling to be exact.

Raven-Juliet Cleopatra Philips was currently falling from a crumbling rooftop to her death. However, despite the circumstances, there was something about it that felt peaceful. Time seemed to slow down as she fell towards the hard concrete below.

Apparently Death was more merciful then people thought. Giving her a few more moments in the land of the living before taking her to the realm of the dead.

 _How did this happen? Oh that's right, I fell in love with four different people. All having secrets that pushed me in the position I'm in now._

As she got closer and closer to the ground, tears started filling her butterscotch eyes.

 _Why do I always manage to fall in love with both men and women that end up breaking my heart? Only difference is,,,, it'll be more than just my heart that's breaking._

Through her tear filled eyes, she could see debris falling around here. Raven-Juliet could see a four people on the building top above her.

 _Their fault._

 _All their fault._

Bruce Wayne.

Clark Kent

Lex Luthor.

Diana Prince.

 _It's their fault I'm about to die_

She could feel the ground coming up behind her. The last thing she saw was a raven flying above her before everything went black.

 _"Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray. Ooh, the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is in bloom a light hits the gloom on the gray."_

 _\- Kiss from a Rose, Seal_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Previously known as The Bat's Raven, The Kryptonian's R.J., and The Madman's Juliet.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Cast:** Ashley Greene **as** Raven-Juliet Philips

Ben Affleck **as** Bruce Wayne/Batman

Gal Gadot **as** Diana Prince/Wonder Woman

Jessie Eisenberg **as** Lex Luthor

Henry Cavil **as** Clark Kent/Superman

Jeremy Irons **as** Alfred Pennyworth

Betty White **as** Margaret Philips

Shiloh Fernandez **as** Sparrow-Romeo Philips

' _You've_ _reached_ _Romeo_ _Phillips,_ _leave_ _a_ _message_ _at_ _the_ _beep_ '

Raven-Juliet Phillips sighed into her phone."Hey big brother. Just wanted to let you know that I landed in Gotham. Call me when you get the chance. Love you. Give my love to Gran."

The young butterscotch-eyed woman took a deep breath after hanging up. Tossing a quick glance out the Taxi's window, Raven-Juliet pulled out her sketch book and ipod. Sticking the headphones in her ears and setting the sketch book in her lap before flipping to a random page. As _You don't own me_ by _Grace_ started playing the young woman fresh from Portland, Oregon - although she and her brother were originally born in Russia - let her mind wander.

Her twin brother Sparrow-Romeo - although he prefers just to be called Romeo - disapproved of her choice of Gotham as her new home due to the high crime-rate. Raven-Juliet moved to Gotham because she finished art school and wanted to teach her passion to others. So after sending an email to Gotham High School, and as soon as she got the acceptance reply back, she packed up her belongings and moved to the crime-ridden city.

Her grandmother Margaret on the other hand was ecstatic. ' _Go show those crackheads what Philips women can do!'_ she said.

She chose the dark city for a reason. Raven-Juliet's muse was often found in dark things. After her parents died, she didn't stop painting for weeks. Darkness was not the only thing that she painted or sketched, she drew happy things too. But for some reason, the darkness slightly appealed to her more.

Butterscotch eyes glowed with amusement and she snorted while carefully shadowing the skyline of her drawing. _Makes sense since I'm partially named after a dark bird._

Raven-Juliet looked at the rough sketch she made of what she could see of Gotham City.

 _Once I get settled in to my apartment, I'll paint the entire city._

As the taxi stopped near a stop light, Raven-Juliet eye caught the headline of today's paper.

 _ **Batman stops drug shipments!**_

Raven-Juliet's interest spiked as she pulled one of the headphones out. "Batman huh?"

The taxi driver looked at her through the review mirror. "Yes Miss. Batman's been around for a long time, twenty years I think. He comes out at night and takes out all the criminals."

Raven-Juliet sat back in her seat. "Twenty years is a long time. Who ever is under the mask must be really dedicated to cleaning this city up."

The driver snorted. "In a town this bad, we need Batman."

Raven-Juliet's eyebrows furrowed. "It's really that bad here?"

The driver nodded grimly. "Yeah. It's so bad that we have our own breed of criminals. You ever heard of the Joker?"

The young woman nodded. Before she moved, Romeo and her grandmother had tried scaring her out of leaving by making her watch reports about the Joker and his right hand Harley Quinn. Along with all the other villains that inhabited Gotham's shadows.

Obviously it didn't work.

If anything it drew her to the city even more.

"Can I give you a word of advice miss?"

Butterscotch eyes looked at the driver curiously.

"Yes please."

"Don't go out at night. A pretty face like that will definitely attract trouble. But if you do, take a can of Mace with you. Better yet, a knife."

Raven-Juliet's pale cheeks turned light pink at the compliment and nodded.

"Dully noted."

 **-Time Skip-**

"So what's it like over there? Did you get mugged yet?"

Raven-Juliet rolled her eyes. "No Romeo, I have not been mugged yet. It's only been one afternoon and the only places I've walked is from a taxi to my new apartment building."

She heard her grandmother in the background. "Tell her to get a can of Mace. Or a knife."

The young woman chuckled and rolled her eyes. "That was on the top of my to-do list Gran. I was planning on getting a can of Mace tomorrow when I go shopping for paint."

She could hear Gran smile. "Good girl."

Raven-Juliet smiled before furrowing her eyebrows. "Are those sirens I here?"

 **(Author's Note: I'm a big fan of Madea, and Raven-Juliet's grandmother is based off of her. No judging.)**

Margaret Philips was quite the troublemaker, in her youth and in her old age. That mixed with a bad temper, she often had run-ins with the cops.

Apparently today was no exception.

Romeo groaned. "What did you do this time?"

Raven-Juliet heard Gran scoff. "That skank was in my parking spot."

The twins groaned in sync. Gran couldn't stay out of trouble if you paid her.

"Gran we've talked about this-"

"She was in my spot!"

 _ **"This is the police! Come out with your hands up!"**_

Raven-Juliet heard her twin brother talking to their Gran. "Gran think about what you're do-"

"Out of the way Sparrow-Romeo."

She heard the door of her old home open. "Bring it on boys!"

"Romeo stop her!"

"Hell no! She had Lizzie in her hands!"

Elizabeth was the metal baseball bat that Margaret got when Raven-Juliet and Romeo came into her care when their parents died. She used Elizabeth whenever she thought the situation called for it. But usually the situation **does not** call for it when Lizzie comes swinging.

"Those poor men."

Raven-Juliet sighed. "Call me when it's over."

"Will do. Take care ya little punk."

She snorted but smiled. "Love you too ya big jerk."

As soon as she hung up, Raven-Juliet looked out one of the windows. Gently padding up to it, she peered out at her new city. As she gazed out into the shadows, Raven-Juliet could practically feel the danger. The monsters that lived and thrived off of the twisted world that was Gotham's underbelly.

Live was not going to be easy here.

But then again, live was never easy for Raven-Juliet.

Raven-Juliet shivered as she gazed out into the shadows one more time before reaching up and tugged the curtains closed. She turned around and gazed at her apartment. She wasn't lying when she said she was going shopping for paint tomorrow.

Raven-Juliet padded to her room. _I think purple and_ _grey_ _will shape up this place nicely._

 **-Time Skip-**

The next day, Raven-Juliet took a shower before heading out. Her first order of business was getting a can of Mace.

The feeling she felt when she was looking out of her window last night still haunted her. And by the looks of it, it was just as bad in the day time as it is at night. Only difference was that night time was reserved for the special breed of criminal that the taxi driver was talking about. During the day it was just pick-pockets with a little bit of mobsters.

Raven-Juliet walked out of the Convenient Store with a can of Mace safely tucked away in her bag. Walking to the closest hardware store, Raven-Juliet found the proper shade of purple and grey she was looking for. After paying, Raven-Juliet walked to the park, stalling herself from starting.

Unfolding the paper, butterscotch eyes read about how Harley Quinn was finally taken down by Batman and was handed into the authorities. Sighing, Raven-Juliet folded the paper up and placed it next to her on the bench before taking out her sketch book. She never went anywhere without, not wanting to miss an artful opportunity.

As she sketched the landscape of the park, her mind wandered far, far away. Lately she's been having weird dreams. They were never clear, all she saw was either shadow or light.

"Oh my!"

Raven-Juliet was snapped out of her trance and turned her head to see a woman - a socialite judging by the fancy clothing and the diamond necklace - staring at her sketch with wide eyes.

"That sketch is beautiful!"

Raven-Juliet smiled shyly. "Thank you."

The socialite sat down next to Raven-Juliet on the bench.

"So you're an artist then?"

The butterscotch-eyed woman nodded shyly. "I'd like to think myself to be, yes. That's why I moved here, for some inspiration and to teach others."

The socialite pulled a card out of her purse. "Do let me know when you have a painting finished."

Butterscotch eyes were wide as she gingerly took the card from the socialite.

 _Katherine Williams_

 _559-5432_

She looked back at Kate. "You want to buy a painting?!"

The older woman smiled. "But of course. It is clear you have talent."

Raven-Juliet looked at the card again before back at Katherine. "I'll call as soon as the paint dries."

Katherine smiled and offered Raven-Juliet her hand. "Until then Miss..."

The younger woman shook Katherine's hand. "Raven-Juliet Philips!"

Katherine smiled. "What a beautiful name."

Raven-Juliet cheeks turned pink. "Thanks."

The two women parted ways. Raven-Juliet had a slight bounce in her step as she headed back to her apartment. As she passed an alleyway, she heard a tiny mew. Gently edging herself into the alley, she found the source of the noise behind a trash can.

A tiny, male back kitten with green eyes looked up at her.

"Well hello there!"

Raven-Juliet kneeled in front of the kitten and gently held her hand out to him. The little kitten cautiously padded towards her and sniffed her fingers. He started lapping at her fingers with his little pink tongue, causing Raven-Juliet to giggle. She gently stroked him behind the ears. The kitten purred and leaned up into her touch.

Raven-Juliet gently picked the kitten up, and smiled when he cuddled into her. She stood up and walked out of the alley before heading toward the closest pet store.

 **-Time** **Skip-**

he kitten, which Raven-Juliet dubbed Loki, bounded and sniffed around the apartment. Watching him out of the corner of her eye, she set the purple and grey paint cans on the counter. A news notification on her phone made her pause and raise an eyebrow.

 _ **Elderly**_ _**Woman takes out Police Force!**_

Raven-Juliet rolled her eyes with fondness. "Of course."

After setting a bowl of milk down for Loki, Raven-Juliet cracked open the paint cans and set to work.

 **-Time Skip-**

By the time Raven-Juliet finished painting the apartment a purple base and using grey to add intricate designs to the entire apartment, it was dark.

Which is probably why her stomach was rumbling.

Raven-Juliet looked between her phone and the door as she filled Loki's bowl with cat food she got at the pet store. She sighed and looked at her new cat.

"What do you think Loki? Go out and get food or stay in and order."

The green eyed kitten looked at his new mistress. For some reason, Raven-Juliet thought he was raising an eyebrow, as if asking 'are you serious?'.

Raven-Juliet pursed her lips. For some reason, she felt like she _had_ to go out. One thing she inherited from her grandmother was her impulsive nature.

Raven-Juliet sighed as she shouldered her bag. "Wish me luck Loki."

 **-Time Skip-**

Raven-Juliet smiled as she was handed her Chinese takeout.

"Thank you, have a good night."

The lady behind the counter smiled back. "And you too Miss."

Raven-Juliet walked out into the shadowy night with takeout in hand and with her guard up. About half way home she started to loosen up.

Big mistake.

A rough hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the alleyway.

"Jewelry and money, now!"

Raven-Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious right now?"

The mugger's mouth dropped in shock, letting Raven-Juliet continue.

"Look man, I just got take out, I don't want it to get cold."

The mugger shook of his shock and growled. "I don't care. Gimme your money!"

 _Stop it, STOP IT BEFORE YOU GET YOURSELF KILLED!_

Unfortunately, Raven-Juliet didn't listen to her thoughts as she rolled her eyes and rested her free hand on her hip.

"The proper grammar is 'give me' not 'gimme'."

The mugger growled and took out a switchblade. "That's it!"

As the mugger ran at her, Raven-Juliet quickly placed her takeout and bag on the ground and ducked as the switchblade came at her. Thinking quickly, Raven-Juliet grabbed the mugger's shoulder and flipped behind him. Kicking the back of the mugger's knee, Raven-Juliet grabbed one of his arms and twisted it until she heard a crack.

As the mugger scream, Raven-Juliet let go and stepped away...

...only to face an entire gang.

The one in front leered at her. "Not bad."

Still on the adrenaline high, Raven-Juliet growled. "Want to join your friend?"

The gang chuckled darkly. The one in front stepped forward. "You can't take all of us."

The butterscotch-eyed woman clenched her tiny fists. "Let's find out."

 _And let's find out what seventeen years of gymnastics can do._

Raven-Juliet blocked a punch and kept a hold on his arm and kicked hard at his ribs. When he fell down, she back-flipped onto a dumpster to get an advantage point

Seeing it, Raven-Juliet jumped at a gang member with her foot aimed for his face. She smirked when her foot met it's target. Unfortunately, she didn't have time to revel in her victory seeing another gang member charge at her. Sweeping his legs out from under him, Raven-Juliet whipped out her pepper spray. Spraying the gang member straight in the eyes, she quickly stood up, only to get a punch to the face.

Raven-Juliet stumbled back until her back hit the brick wall. Wiping at her nose, Raven-Juliet saw the gang members approach with sinister looks on their faces.

Suddenly, a synthesized voice projected from the shadows.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

The sinister looks turned into fearful ones.

"It's the Bat!"

The vigilante Raven-Juliet has been hearing about seemed to materialize oit of no where and started attacking the goons. Wanting revenge for her bloody nose, the butterscotch-eyed woman jumped back into the fray. Relying on her adrenaline high and her gymnastic skills to get her through the fight.

When it was over, Raven-Juliet panted and wiped away the blood trickling from her nose.

"Are you alright?"

Raven-Juliet sighed. "Yeah I'm-"

Her eyes met Batman's eyes.

"Fine."

It felt like getting hit by electricity. Raven-Juliet found herself having a hard time breathing as she looked at her savior. Even though most of his facial features were hidden by his cowl, she could tell he was very handsome.

She wasn't the only one that was entranced. For some reason, the caped crusader's thoughts were clouded as he locked gazes the tiny woman, that honestly looked more like a fairy than a human being.

Movement behind him snapped Raven-Juliet out of the spell they both seemed to be under.

"Look out!

She caught him by surprise as she tackled him to the ground, narrowly saving him from a bullet.

Batman growled and flipped them over before jumping up and throwing something at the gang member's gun before attacking him.

Meanwhile, Raven-Juliet walked over to where she dropped her bag and takeout.

 _Oh good, nothing got ruined._

Realizing it was silent, Raven-Juliet looked and saw the gang member's eyes closed with Batman standing over him.

The words escaped her mouth before she could stop them. "Did you kill him?"

Batman turned to the woman who seemed to cast some sort if spell on him. "No. He's just unconscious."

"Oh. Well,,,,,, thank you."

Batman sighed. "You don't need to thank me."

This caused Raven-Juliet to raise an eyebrow. "You just saved me from a gang. Of course I need to thank you."

Batman raised an eyebrow behind his cowl. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

Raven-Juliet stubbornly shook her head. "Nope."

A tiny - and what she felt like was rare - grin spread across his lips before disappearing.

"Go home."

Raven-Juliet nodded. "Way ahead of you."

She walked down the ally. When she reached the entrance, she turned around to see Batman gone.

Shrugging, she made her way home, completely unaware of the vigilante following her via rooftop.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm conflicted. Should I keep the Raven-Juliet x Lex, or change it with a Raven-Juliet x Diana pairing. On one hand, Lex reminds me of an excited, evil puppy who looks like he just needs a cuddle. One the other hand, Diana is a lonely soul with an intriguing, mysterious air around her. What do you guys think? Do you think I should replace Lex with Diana? Or add Diana to the list of pairings? Please let me know.**

 **Also, I made some changes last chapter, check them out.**

* * *

Butterscotch eyes flickered open as sunlight peeked through the bedroom window. The summer sun wasn't what woke her up though, what woke her up was the tiny paws that batted at her nose.

As Raven-Juliet stared into Loki's emerald green eyes, she vaguely remembered letting the little black kitten sleep curled up in the crook of her arm when she fell asleep last night... When she _FINALLY_ fell asleep last night.

Raven-Juliet's muse was on a creative high after her encounter with Batman. As soon as she got back to her apartment, she ate her takeout while painting vigorously.

Gathering Loki up in her arms, she headed to the kitchen to get them both something to eat. After she exited her room, she caught the two paintings that kept her up most of the night perched on two of the many easels that now occupied her apartment. Raven-Juliet's head tilted to the side as she observed her creations.

She looked at the one on the left first. The theme was about the harmony between light and dark. A man with demon wings and wearing dark clothing was holding hands with a woman with angel wings and wearing a white dress. While their hands were tightly clasped, they were looking away from each other into their respective kingdoms. On the woman's side, was purity and life. And on her partner's side was darkness and death. The idea of the painting was that even though they were from separate worlds, harmony could always be found in the middle.

The second one was Gotham. A shadow was spread across the sky, looming over the city dauntingly over the city. Although it looked to be formidable, harsh, and cruel, Raven-Juliet used softer brush strokes to make it seem as if the shadow's intentions to protect it's beloved city.

Raven-Juliet narrowed before taking a step back to look at the painting from another angle. After scrutinizing the painting for some time, she realized that the shadow looked like a pair of wings.

Bat wings.

An aggravated meow broke the butterscotch-eyed young woman out of her reverie. Raven-Juliet smirked as she looked at her furry green-eyed companion who was glaring up at her cutely.

"What's that look for?" She asked coyly.

Loki's stink eye worsened/got even cuter as he glared up at his mistress. The look on his face said _Feed me Woman!_

Rolling her eyes at Loki's oddly human-like personality, Raven-Juliet set him down on the floor and filled his bowl before getting coffee for herself.

As she sipped at her coffee, the corner of her eye caught the card that Katherine gave her yesterday. Picking it up, she looked at it before flipping it to the back, where Katherine's email was imprinted. She stared at the card for a bit before looking back at the painting. After a while of silently pondering to herself, she felt Loki paw at her leg.

She picked up her furry friend and cuddled him to her chest. "What do you think Loki? Do you think she'll like it?"

The kitten looked at the painting before looking back at his mistress. The only answer he gave was rubbing his head against her chest and purring comfortingly.

Looking at the card, she walked toward the painting and ever so lightly tapped at the painting with her fingertip. It was dry, but still a little moist.

 _I'll email her to set up a pick up time this afternoon. Just to be safe._

So, after emailing Katherine for the paintings, Raven-Juliet stretched out on her couch and stared up at the ceiling. It was far too late in London to call Gran and Romeo, and Raven-Juliet had no desire to go outside until Katherine emailed her back with a pick up time. So instead, she grabbed her laptop and got to work on lesson plans for her classes.

About two hours later, the butterscotch-eyed young woman got an email notification from Katherine.

 _Well done my dear, shall we meet up at say 4:00? At the Royal Cafe? Just give them my name and they'll bring you too me._

 _I look forward to seeing what you've created._

 _Katherine Williams_

Raven-Juliet smiled. But when she looked up the Royal Cafe, her smile turned into a grimace. The Royal Cafe was a very high-profiled place, way too high above her pay grade.

 _I just won't buy anything._

Seeing that she had about two hours before she had to leave, the raven haired, London born woman finished up her lesson plans and played with Loki.

Seeing that she now had an hour to get ready, Raven-Juliet jumped in the shower and cleaned herself up. After drying up, she slipped into a purple sundress and black cardigan.

Putting on a little makeup than she usual wore - especially around her nose to hide the bruise that formed - Raven-Juliet took one last look in the mirror and deemed herself ready. Putting on a pair of purple ballet flats, the butterscotch-eyed woman wrapped the now completely dry paintings in paper, pressed a kiss to the top of Loki's head, tucked the paintings under her arm, and headed out.

 **-Time Skip-**

Since the Royal Cafe wasn't far from her apartment, Raven-Juliet opted to walk there. Well, technically she jogged. After rounding the corner, the two story cafe came into view.

 _Oh yeah, way above my pay grade._

Taking a deep breath, the ravenette walked into the cafe with her head held high towards the hostess station with a polite smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm here to see Katherine Williams?"

The hostess gave her a once over before smiling tensely. "Right this way please."

She led Raven-Juliet up the stairs to a private room where Katherine was sitting. The older woman looked up and smiled when she saw the London born woman walking towards her.

"Thank you Natalie."

The hostess - Natalie - smiled. "Of course Miss Williams."

After Natalie walked away, Katherine smiled and gestured to the seat across from her. "Hello Raven-Juliet. Please, have a seat."

Raven-Juliet smiled back and obliged, gently propping the two paintings against the side of her chair. "Hi Katherine."

The older woman immediately saw the layer of makeup on the ravenette's nose. "What happened deary?"

Butterscotch eyes widened slightly. "What do you-"

"Raven-Juliet, I have lived in this city long enough to tell when someone's trying to hide an injury. Now, what happened?"

Raven-Juliet pursed her lips and sighed. "I got mugged on the way home last night after getting takeout. I'm fine though, they didn't take anything."

Katherine frowned. She could sense that there was more to the ravenette's story, but decided to leave it alone for now.

"I must admit, I'm a bit surprised you had a painting produced this early. And two none of the less."

A waiter walked up to the table with a notepad. "Anything to eat or drink madams?"

Raven-Juliet frowned and started to shake her head. "No than-"

Katherine cut her off. "Just my usual please Maurice. And for you, Raven-Juliet?"

The younger woman shook her head. "I'm fine-"

"Don't worry about money, I'm paying."

Raven-Juliet shook her head. "Oh no, you don't have-"

She stopped talking when she saw the grin on the look on the older woman's face. "I can't talk you out of this can I?"

Katherine grinned. "No."

Raven-Juliet sighed. "Okay then. Can I get a white chocolate mocha please?"

The waiter wrote down her order before leaving. The ravenette took the opportunity to grab the paintings and hand them to Katherine. "Here are the paintings."

The older woman carefully unfolded the paper around both paintings and was wide eyed. "These are fantastic!"

Raven-Juliet blushed. "Thank you."

Katherine looked at angel and demon in the first painting. "The harmony between light and darkness."

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the second. "Daunting wings, yet the intentions are to protect, not terrorize."

Katherine raised a half playful, half inquisitive eyebrow. "Strange that they look like bat wings."

The butterscotch eyed woman ducked her head a bit so Katherine wouldn't see the light red blush that was spreading across her cheeks. "W-well, Batman has been watching over Gotham for what, twenty years know? So really-"

"You met him, didn't you?"

Raven-Juliet sighed before nodding. "Yeah, he helped me when I was unsuccessfully mugged last night."

The older woman accepted her answer before re-wrapping the paintings. "I'll take both of them"

The waiter - Maurice - brought their orders and set them down on the table. Both women smiled in thanks before turning back to each other.

"You want to buy both of them?"

Katherine nodded. "Yes."

Raven-Juliet looked at the paintings and pursed her lips as Katherine reached into her purse and handed her the money. The butterscotch eyed young woman looked at the pile of green paper, and her jaw dropped.

"Twelve hundred dollars?!"

The older woman looked up as she sipped from her tea cup. "I know good art when I see it. You deserve it."

Raven-Juliet looked at the money and pursed her lips. Her parents taught her don't accept what you don't need. But, technically, she is going to need the money. For rent, groceries, art supplies, etc.

The younger woman sighed. "This is probably way too much."

Katherine smiled. "Think nothing of it my dear. Now, you said you came here to be an art teacher?"

 **-Time Skip-**

Raven-Juliet took a deep breath as the bell rang. It was the first day of school, for both the students and her.

She gave her students a friendly smile as they sat down when the final bell rang. "Hi guys! I'm Miss Philips and I will be your art teacher this year. The rules are simple, respect me and I'll respect you. I'll grade your art work based on three things. Effort, time, and creativity. Say it with me."

"Effort, time, and creativity."

The ravenette smiled. "Good. Now, I'd like to hear everyone's first and last name, and age."

After hearing fourteen students's names, and saying all of them repeatedly in her head, Raven-Juliet smiled. "So your first assignment will be a painting of your favorite thing and favorite hobbies..."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Filler chapter. There will be more excitement next time, I promise.**

 **Coming up:** _"All of the children simply adore her. Oh, Raven-Juliet! These are some of the charity board members."_

 _The ravenette smiled at the obviously very rich people. "Hi, I'm Raven-Juliet Phillips."_

 _A - very - handsome man stepped forward and offered his hand with a lopsided smile. "Bruce Wayne."_


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** **So,** **I've made my decision. Diana will be added to the list of pairings. If you don't like that, then you have no business being here.**

 **Onward!**

Butterscotch eyes flickered to the clock before turning themselves back to the students working diligently.

"Paint brushes down, we'll finish up on Tuesday."

The students groaned but did as they were told and started cleaning up their work areas. A smile spread across Raven-Juliet's face as she observed her domain. It's been about a month since she started working at Gotham High, and she absolutely loved everyone of her students. And it was safe to say that the feeling was mutual.

After the paintings were placed safely in the storage closet and most art supplies were tucked away, the students began to talk amongst themselves.

"So what do you guys plan on doing this weekend?"

Evie, one of her students sitting up front, smiled. "I have a cousin coming from Metropolis."

Raven-Juliet smiled back. "You guys close?"

Evie nodded. "We're practically sisters."

The bell rang, releasing the teenagers from the confinement of school. Butterscotch eyes glowed warmly as they watched the students file out of the classroom. Hoping off her stool with a sigh, Raven-Juliet started folding up the easels and storing them away in the supply closet for the weekend.

Once that was finished, Raven-Juliet started walking to her friend Mia's - an English teacher - room. She said she wanted to talk about one of their students-

"-All of the children simply adore her. Oh, Raven-Juliet!"

Butterscotch eyes turned and saw the principal, Mary Porter, walking down the hall with a group of people.

"These are some of the charity board members."

The ravenette smiled awkwardly at the obviously very rich people. "Umm, hi. Welcome to Gotham High."

A - very - handsome man stepped forward and offered his hand with a lopsided smile. "Bruce Wayne."

A light pink blush spread across the woman's pale cheeks as she offered a hand to Bruce. "Raven-Juliet Philips."

Instead of shaking her hand like she thought he was going to do, Bruce swept up Raven-Juliet's hand in his and pressed a kiss to the top of it making her blush even more. However, something seemed eerily familiar as the two locked eyes.

"Sorry but... Have we... met before?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed in confusion before shaking his head. "I don't think so... I would have remembered a beautiful face like yours."

The pink in Raven-Juliet's cheeks steadily turned to red. And at that moment, the impulsiveness she inherited from Gran reared its head. "Yeah... And then again, who would forget Gotham's Crown Prince? I mean your face is almost plastered on every magazine in the city and then there's your company and oh god why am I still talking..."

She trailed off with an awkward chuckle. Luckily, Bruce didn't seem to mind. In fact, he looked amused. But as he opened his mouth to talk again, a clearing throat broke the two out of the spell.

Raven-Juliet and Bruce looked toward Mary and the other members of the charity board.

Butterscotch eyes glowed apologetically before casting themselves to the ground. "Sorry."

Mary observed the two for a moment longer before turning her attention to the other board members. "I was just telling them about the children have taken quite a shining to you."

The ravenette smiled. "It is a privilege to work with such talented children. Now if you'll excuse me..."

She turned on her heel and walked the rest of the way to Mia's room. Once safely behind the wooden door, Raven-Juliet took a deep breath and tried to chase away her embarrassment.

"You okay?"

Butterscotch eyes looked at her friend before pushing off the door and walking towards Mia's desk. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just met the board of charity members-"

Mia suddenly giggled and turned pink. "That means Mr. Wayne's here."

Raven-Juliet raised an eyebrow but couldn't stop her own blush from spreading across her face. "Yeah, so?"

The English teacher immediately noticed her friend's blush. "You met him!!!!"

The Art teacher crossed her arms. "What's your point? I mean yeah he's attractive-"

"I think the words you're looking for is drop dead gorgeous."

Raven-Juliet sighed. "And there's something about him that-"

"Makes you want to leap into his arms and kiss the hell out of him."

"Let me finish! There's something about him that's... mysterious. Dark almost."

The ravenette uncrossed her arms only to wrap them around her shoulders, resting her chin on her forearm. "It's completely captivating."

Where have I seen it before?

Mia gave her friend a small smile. "Well... dark birds of a feather flock together."

Raven-Juliet smiled back at her friend before unwrapping her arms and sitting at a chair. "So what did you want to talk about?"

The cheerfulness from Mia's face turned grim. "Have you noticed anything different about Talon lately?"

Butterscotch eyes narrowed. Talon was a student that they both had in their class. He was an exceptional artist, but now that she was thinking about...

"His paintings have been a little more darker, but more than usual. He's always painted dark things."

Mia pursed her lips. "This is a poem he wrote today."

The ravenette gingerly took the paper before starting to read it.

It seems so long ago.

And the wounds are still a

too fresh.

I can't see you, as you peer at me

From a far.

Why did you leave?

Why did you destroy everything we

Held so dear?

Why do you let people hurt me

when you said you

wouldn't?

What did I do to make

you leave?

What can I do to make

you come back?

What can I do to make

them stop hurting me?

Raven-Juliet forced her shaking hands to release the paper before she accidentally ripped it to shreds. Mia looked at her friend with cautious eyes. "I tried talking to him, but he won't say anything... He trusts you, a lot. Will you try talking to him?"

The butterscotch-eyed young woman adored each and everyone of her students, and Talon was no exception. And she was both eager and scared to find out what motivated this poem.

"Of course I will."

The two teachers talked for a while longer before Raven-Juliet was called down to the office. After saying a quick hello to Mrs. Barnes, Mary's secretary, the ravenette walked into the Principal's office.

"Hey Mary."

The older woman smiled at her visitor. "Hello Raven-Juliet."

"What's up?"

Mary leaned her elbows on her desk with a smirk. "Mr. Wayne was very inquisitive about you earlier."

The blush from before returned to the Raven-Juliet's face. "I swear, I've never seen him before this."

"I believe you. He asked if you would be going to the benefit that Wayne Enterprises holds for the Education Department every year."

"You mean the dance where the rich people of Gotham pretend to care about-"

"I told him you were."

Wait... WHAT?!?!

"Come again?"

The principal held her hands up in surrender. "Mr. Wayne seemed to really like you-"

"So you're offering me up to him like Mary Boleyn to King Henry?!?"

Mary raised an eyebrow. "First, that's a little dramatic, don't you think? Second, I saw the way you two were looking at each other. "

This time, it was Raven-Juliet's turn to raise an eyebrow. "You're setting me up?"

Mary smirked again. "Maybe, maybe not. Please go to the benefit?"

Butterscotch eyes rolled in surrender. "Fine. But only because I won't hear the end of it from you or Mia."

"That also means you have to wear a dress."

 _Shit._

 **Coming up** : _Raven-Juliet sprinted around the corner, only to run smack dab into a brick wall._

 _A very warm brick wall._

 _She quickly backtracked and looked into the most gorgeous blue eyes she was ever seen._


	5. Chapter 4

"So where would be a good place to get dresses? Mainly of the cheep variety?"

Mary sat back in her seat as she considered the question. "There's this place in Metropolis that my sister has been raving about. Both dresses and prices are amazing!"

Raven-Juliet raised an eyebrow. "Metropolis?"

From what she's heard about the city that was nearly destroyed 18 months ago, it was considerably more safe than Gotham every might be, thanks to the man who saved them.

Superman.

Raven-Juliet won't lie, but the Man of Steel piqued her interest. But then again, who's interest has he not piqued?

Besides, she heard the Art Museum over there was fantastic!

"Yup. And it's considerably safer than Gotham because of Superman, so you'll be fine."

The ravenette smirked at the principal. "Superman or no Superman, I can take care of myself."

Mary smirked. "Oh I know. I downloaded the video of you 'escorting' Lucas's dad off the campus at the Open House two weeks ago."

The father of a student came to the school wide event enraged and partially drunk because his son, Lucas, didn't make the football team. Raven-Juliet, being the 'doesn't take shit from anybody' person she is, kindly escorted the enraged parent off of campus.

And by kindly escort, she pinned his arm between his shoulder blades and dumped him on the sidewalk, security made sure that he didn't come back inside.

The benefit was Saturday evening, giving Raven-Juliet the whole day to get herself a dress. "Well, looks like I have plans for tomorrow. Thanks a lot Mary."

The principal smiled cheekily. "You're welcome!"

-Time Skip-

The next morning, Raven-Juliet overslept, and was scrambling to get ready and get down to the docks before the next ferry for Metropolis left. After tugging jeans, a purple blouse, and her jean jacket on, the ravenette quickly kissed Loki's head before dashing down her stairs. Just as Raven-Juliet sprinted around the corner, she ran smack dab into a brick wall.

A very warm brick wall.

The collision knocked her off balance and she fell towards the cement below her. A large hand quickly wrapped itself around her wrist, stopping the impact from coming. Raven-Juliet looked up and looked into the most beautiful blue eyes she has ever seen in her life. Not a single shade of blue could compare.

As he pulled up so she was standing upright again, Raven-Juliet could see that she barley came up to his lower pectoral in height. As she kept staring at his perfectly carved face, the ravenette's cheeks turned bright red before smiling apologetically.

"Sorry!"

Before the beautiful stranger could say anything else, Raven-Juliet dashed past him to the rest of the way to the docks, turning a twenty minute walk to a nearly ten minute run. Sighing in relief, Raven-Juliet made her way to the ticket booth and stood in line. As she waited, her thoughts wandered towards the blue eyed stranger she crashed into.

Maybe I'll sketch him later when I'm on bo-

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Miss?"

She turned around and saw the beautiful stranger standing behind her.

He smiled adorably. "You dropped this earlier."

He held out his hand, and in his hand was her sketchbook.

Butterscotch eyes went wide when she realized that her precious possession wasn't in her bag. "Oh thank you! I didn't even realize that it fell out of my bag!'

She took the sketch bag from his waiting hand and gently slipped it back to it's home in her bag. "I'm sorry, for crashing into you earlier."

The blue eyed stranger shook his head. "Don't apologize. It's my fault for not getting out of the way. Plus, I know how much of a pain it is rushing to catch a ferry."

Raven-Juliet glanced at the line before looking back at him. "So you're not from Gotham then?"

"No. I came here from Metropolis just today, and waiting in line for a ticket here looks like it's just as painful here as it is there."

The ravenette giggled. "I'd imagine it is."

The stranger smiled and chuckled along with her before offering her his hand. "Clark Kent."

Raven-Juliet blushed lightly as she took his offered hand, which completely swallowed her own. "Raven-Juliet Philips."

A light blush crossed Clark's cheeks as they shook hands. "Your name is very pretty Raven-Juliet."

Her blush got just a little darker. "Thanks. You can shorten it if you want, I don't mind."

Clark opened his mouth to talk, but another voice cut him off.

"Lady! There's a line!"

The two snapped out of the world they seemed to create for themselves while they were talking and realized that they were indeed holding up the line.

Blushing in embarrassment, Raven-Juliet walked forward until she was right behind the person already paying for a ticket. "Maybe we'll see each other when we're going back to our respective cities?"

Clark smiled. "I certainly hope so R.J."

Raven-Juliet's cheeks went completely red. "Until then, maybe."

The smile remained on Clark's face. "Maybe."

Still smiling Raven-Juliet turned away when it was her to pay for a ticket. As she saw Clark walk away out of the corner of her eye, the ticket booth clerk, a kindly looking middle aged woman, leaned forward with a grin on her face.

"He's very handsome."

The ravenette looked down, smiling. "He is, isn't he?"

From around the corner, Clark blushed and looked down, grinning in an embarrassed matter.

 _I think you're beautiful, R.J_.

 **-Time Skip-**

While on the ferry, Raven-Juliet did end up sketching Clark. From the partially curly hair to the perfectly chiseled face.

When the ferry finally docked in Metropolis, Raven-Juliet couldn't help but stare at the clean looking city. It was truly a marvel in it's own right.

Another city going in that section of my sketch book.

The ravenette carefully placed her sketch book in her bag and got off the ferry, following the directions that Mary had given her to a charming little store tucked in between a coffee shop and book store. The women who worked there were extremely welcoming and directed her to a section that held dresses her size.

And after browsing for a while, she found a dress she couldn't take her eyes off of.

https//search?q=1920seveningdressestbm=ischtbs=simg:CAQSlgEJyU9YhhSZc6AaigELEKjU2AQaBAgACAoMCxCwjKcIGmEKXwgDEif_1BtgStx1D2RLuErYdhw-8HYgCyjvGO8I7xzvLO8owwTvJO8g7zDsaMKz_121kNdO5Y75oJJKmW6IXU0u4ryEE5N7QbC4JFd_1csMIpAohNW4KYtGaCsuB8wGyAEDAsQjq7-CBoKCggIARIEKEuNfgwsa=Xved=0ahUKEwjrvsbBq9fVAhWJj1QKHUtCDUcQwg4IIigAbiw=360bih=560

Slipping it on in the dressing room, Raven-Juliet stepped out in front of the mirror to send a picture of approval for Mary and Mia.

Raven-Juliet: _So what do you guys think?_

It didn't take them long to respond.

Mia: _OMG THAT IS THE DRESS !!!!_

Mary: _Mia's right, that dress is literally perfect for you!_

Raven-Juliet: _Yay! That means I have a lot of time to spend at the Art Museum !!!_

Mia: _Don't loiter for long, we still have to get your hair and makeup done ._

Raven-Juliet: _You had to ruin my good mood, didn't you?_

Mia: _I love you my friend ._

"Oh wow!"

The butterscotch eyed woman turned to see one of the ladies who worked at the shop looking at her in awe.

"That dress looks amazing on you!!"

Raven-Juliet blushed and looked down bashfully. "Thank you."

After paying for the dress - Mary was right, the prices for these beautiful dresses were unbelievably amazing! - she happily made her way towards the Art Museum.

 _I don't think this day can get any better!!!_

 **Coming up:** _Just as Raven-Juliet reached for a brochure, another hand reached for it as well. When their fingers brushed together, the ravenette's head shot up and she smiled apologetically._

 _"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there."_

 _The other person, a woman with two dark pools for eyes, smiled back. Making Raven-Juliet's cheeks heat up._

 _"Please, no apology needed. My name's Diana Prince, and you are?"_


	6. Chapter 5

Raven-Juliet felt like a kid in a candy store as she waited in line for her ticket. She's been wanting to go the Art Museum in Gotham, but hasn't had the chance yet because of work. When it was her turn to pay, she eagerly handed the man behind the counter her money and as soon as the ticket was in her hand, she practically skipped through the lobby into the Sculpture Hall.

Butterscotch eyes immediately spotted a table holding brochures for the Art Museum's current exhibits. She made her way over, and just as Raven-Juliet reached for a brochure, another hand reached for it as well. When their fingers brushed together, the ravenette's head shot up and she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry! I didn't see you there."

The other person, a woman with two dark pools for eyes, smiled back, making Raven-Juliet's cheeks heat up.

"Please, no apology needed. My name's Diana Prince, and you are?"

Raven-Juliet was awe struck. When she realized that she was bisexual, she, like so many others, was afraid of what Gran and Romeo would say. To her pleasant surprise, her grandmother accepted her sexuality without question, stating ' _Baby Bird, it just means you have enough love in your heart for both men and women.'_ Her brother wrapped her in a huge hug, saying _'It doesn't matter who you love, you're still my twin sister, I love you no matter what.'_

They encouraged her to go out with both men and women during Art School. But the woman, Diana, in front of her was singlehandedly the most beautiful woman she has ever seen. With a tall, graceful figure - Raven-Juliet barely came up to Diana's collarbone in height - a beautiful face that looked as if it had been carefully hand carved by the angels, flawless skin, full, luscious lips, and a accented voice to die for... Diana Prince was a modern day goddess.

Realizing that she's probably staring long enough to be deemed a creep, the ravenette briefly shook her head before offering Diana her hand. "R-Raven-Juliet Philips, p-pleased to meet you."

Diana gave the ravenette a devastatingly beautiful smile before taking the offered hand. "The pleasure is all mine."

The two shook hands before letting go. The taller woman's dark eyes regarded Raven-Juliet with interest. "Your name is very beautiful, Raven-Juliet."

Shivering at the way her name rolled off of Diana's tongue, the ravenette smiled as a pink blush blossomed across her cheeks. "Thanks, my parents were literature buffs."

The fact that she said 'were' and not 'are' didn't escape Diana's notice. But sensing it was probably a sensitive subject for Raven-Juliet, the taller woman smiled and led the conversation in a different direction. "And now you continue their love for the Arts."

The butterscotch eyed woman chuckled and look out at the Sculpture Hall. "Yeah... Art is kind of my life right now."

Raven-Juliet looked at the brochure. "Especially darker themes."

Diana's head tilted to the side thoughtfully. "Dark birds of a feather tend to flock together."

The smaller woman giggled. "Yeah, that's what a friend of mine said."

While Mia was on her mind, Raven-Juliet was reminded of why she was in Metropolis in the first place.

"And now that I'm thinking about it I can't see the whole museum because I have to go to that stupid benefit tonight-"

"Benefit?"

Raven-Juliet looked at Diana. "Yeah... I'm an art teacher at Gotham High and I was chosen to represent my school at the benefit Wayne Enterprises holds for the Education Department."

The taller woman assessed her for a moment before smiling. "Well then, surly there's no reason why we can't see at least a small portion of the museum together then?"

A rose red bush covered the smaller woman's cheeks at Diana's invitation. It's been a while since she's been on a date with a man or a woman... She hoped she wasn't out of practice.

"That sounds nice."

Diana smiled before linking her arm with Raven-Juliet and leading her through the hall.

The butterscotch eyed woman looked at the photographs with wonder. "Emotions are needed for Art."

Diana looked at her companion. "Indeed they are. Tell me, what was the person who made this sculpture feeling when they created this?"

Raven-Juliet looked at the sculpture of a woman clutching a draped cloth over her body, her back bended, and a face full of pain. "Pain. Not physical pain though... well to the creator it probably felt like physical pain. They're suffering from loss... of a family member?"

The ravenette scrunched her nose and shook her head. "No, not a family member, a lover."

Diana looked at the plate explaining the sculpture and looked at her small companion with eyes full of praise. "Well done! And this one?"

The two women spent the rest of their time walking around the Sculpture Hall and parts of the other halls with Diana - as their self-guided tour continued - playfully quizzing Raven-Juliet on certain sculptures, paintings, etc., while said ravenette answered with confidence.

Butterscotch eyes spotted a restroom and looked at her companion. "Can you hold my bag real quick? I need to use the little girls room."

Diana looked and saw the restroom before looking at Raven-Juliet. "Yes of course."

The smaller woman handed her bag and ticket to the other woman before making her way to the restroom, missing the thoughtful look on Diana's face as she looked at Raven-Juliet's ticket.

While she was washing her hands, Raven-Juliet looked at her watch and saw she only had twenty minutes to catch the ferry back to Gotham.

Rushing back to Diana, she smiled at her companion apologetically. "I'm really sorry but-"

"You need to catch the ferry back to Gotham."

Raven-Juliet pursed her lips. "Yeah."

Diana have her another devastatingly beautiful smile. "Well then, I suppose we'll have to finish up our tour another time."

She handed the ravenette her bag and then her ticket. Raven-Juliet spotted something on the back, but as soon as the ticket was in her hand, Diana smiled again.

"Until next time, Raven-Juliet Phillips."

The taller woman turned on her heel and walked further into the museum, leaving the ravenette once again awestruck.

Shaking her head to get rid of the cloud of pink test settled itself above her, Raven-Juliet spun on her heel and fast walked her way to the lobby. After she got her shopping bag from the desk, Raven-Juliet sprinted for the docks as soon as she was out the door.

 **Author's Note: Oh Diana... She truly is Queen.**

 **Coming up** : _Raven-Juliet tried to slow down, but it was too late. The ravenette yelped as she and the person she crashed into fell to the sidewalk below._

 _She looked at the man who had shoulder length brown hair underneath her and blanched. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"_

 _The blue-grey eyes looked as if they've been bewitched. "Stunning."_


	7. Rewrite

**Long time no see everyone!**

 **I've reread Kiss From a Rose, and I'm honestly not happy with what I've written so far. So this fic is going to go through some severe editing. My Faceclaim for Raven-Juliet and some aspects of the story is going to change.** **Thank you for understanding, and I apologize for the ridiculously long wait.**

 **-Wolfy**


End file.
